I'd prefer your heart an eyeless Jack Love story
by mistymurder
Summary: Jennifer and Jack have been good friends up until the day Jack disappeared will they meet again read and find out.
1. Who's Jennifer

*at slender mansion*  
Ben's Pov  
"Yes I win again!" I yelled looking over at jack or where jack was supposed to be he wasn't there when I looked over "Jack!"  
"What?! I'm in the kitchen what do you need?!"  
"Nothing just wondering where you where"  
Suddenly his phone started to ring so I did what any curious person would do I looked at it to see who was calling the picture was of a girl she had black hair parted over her left eye she was smiling it looked to have been taken by someone else she looked happy and the caller ID read "Jennifer"  
"Weird Jack never said that he knew a girl?" I thought to myself  
"Hey Jack?"  
"What?"  
He responded coming back into the room  
"Who's Jennifer?"  
I asked he sat down on the sofa getting quiet "she's a girl that I knew before I well….. You know…"  
"Were you guy's close?"  
He seemed to zone out  
"Yeah, yeah we were"


	2. I refuse

*meanwhile in a house a few miles away from slender forest*  
Jennifer's Pov  
Ring ring ring….  
Three rings then silence before I get his voice mail  
"Hey you've reached the voicemail box of Jack leave your name and if I know you I'll get back to you soon ok bye"  
"Jenny!"  
My friend Raven called despite her name making you think that she'd have black hair she doesn't her hair is blonde and teased  
"hm?"  
"It's been five years since he's disappeared and he hasn't called you back once face it he's dead"  
"No! I refuse to believe that he died! he's out there somewhere I can feel it!"  
"whatever just don't be calling him the whole time you're over here k?"  
she scoffed I nodded she was right it had been five years since my friend jack disappeared and the cops though the case was never given a proper investigation they pronounced him dead due to the amount of time he had been missing for my friends all think I'm crazy for believing that he's alive but they don't know him like I did he is strong spirited there's no way that he would go down without a fight and I swore to myself one call a night and I know that one of these nights he'll pick up I just know it but until tomorrow I can't think about it so I guess we'll go play a game or something I walked over and sat next to raven whom was currently booting up her old N-64. We played majora's mask and such for a while before we got tired and soon enough we had both fallen fast asleep


	3. Flash backs

*slender mansion*

Jacks Pov  
"Who's Jennifer?"  
I heard Ben ask me from the front room Jennifer she must have called me again Jennifer was one of my best friends before I went from Jack the lonely kid to Eyeless Jack the kidney stealer I met her in 9th grade I was sitting on the bleachers watching the football players practice while the cheerleaders pointed and laughed  
"Hi"  
I heard her sweet soft voice and looked up the light framed her black hair like a halo she was wearing a red plaid skirt like you'd see at a prep school with combat boots that came past her knees with a black and red t-shirt that read "Asking Alexandria" with a black buckled jacket  
"hello"  
I muttered "nice black jacket Black is one of my favorite colors"  
I laughed  
"yeah I can tell red too huh?"  
she laughed "can I sit with you?"  
she asked I assumed that she was kidding  
"ha right don't you have some friends that you can sit with instead of the lonely kid"  
she smiled genuinely caringly  
"I do but I wanted to sit with you I've seen you around campus and wanted to talk to you but you see crowds and I don't mix well"  
I chuckled  
"yeah they don't mix with me either and sure you can sit with me"  
and thus began a great friendship over time we grew closer and we gave each other nicknames mine was "shy one" and hers was "emo angel" we had been friends up until that dreadful day that I was taken.


	4. I like you too

Jacks Pov

"Jack? Jack!"

Ben yelled snapping me out of my trance

"huh?"

"why don't you just go see her?"

"I-I can't what if she discovers my identity and hates who I am now?"

"dude I've listened to this chicks voice mails that she's left you she really cares just go see here"

"but.."

"go!"

He pointed towards the door and I got up snatching my phone from him and began walking to her house I stared at her contact picture I remember the day that I took that picture of her…It was actually the day before I was taken

"Smile JenniferJ"

She laughed slightly moving her hair a little bit from in front of her eye

"Jack you know I don't like pictures"

"well I want a picture of you for my contacts now come on let's see that beautiful smile"

She laughed and I snapped the picture and slipping my phone back into my pocket sat on her front porch step with her I put my arm around her and she put her head on my shoulder I had grown to like her actually I think I was in love with her though Im pretty sure that to her I was only a friend but I didn't care

"my smile isn't that pretty Jack"

"yes it is and don't let anyone tell you different"

We spent the night watching the sunset and then I walked home by now I had reached her house before I got a text from Ben

"_Dude she's at her friend Raven's house_"

" _How did you?"_

_"long story short they were playing Majora's Mask earlier Now go!"_

_" ok thanks Ben"_

I ran for her friend Raven's house which was just a few blocks away I ran to the side window and began climbing the tree that was there as I reached the top I tried the window. Unlocked I figured people don't usually lock their top windows I climbed in fixing my black hoodie back over my brunette hair as it had fallen down as I climbed through the window there she was so peaceful she was sleeping on the floor in her BVB sleeping bag I chuckled she always liked that band tried to drag me to a concert once but I couldn't go I crouched next to her she had fallen asleep on her phone which had half my number dialed up on the screen how cute she was going to call me again I smiled beneath my mask before she stirred in her sleep I held my breath and she murmured something in her sleep

"Jack?"

I figured I'd mess with her dreams a bit

"Yes Jennifer?

"I really like you~"

My Blackened burnt colored skin got a slight blush

"r-really"

"mhm do you like me?"

I paused

"yes"

Her lips curled into that beautiful smile of hers and I kissed her cheek and left leaving her a note scribbled in pen on her hand that read

"I like you too~"

With that I left Planning to visit her again soon 


	5. Stuff to do

Jennifer's Pov

I woke up at 3 am the air of the room chilled me down to the bone I looked for the source. The window. It was open

"funny I don't remember Raven or I opening it but oh well"

I thought getting up and shutting it as the window closed I noticed something scribbled on my hand I figured it had been Raven but what it said had unnerved me it said

"I like you too~"

This wouldn't have been so disturbing if not for the dream about Jack I had last night in the dream him and I had met at a park we were sitting in a tree and we were laughing again just like we used to I smiled at him

"Jack?"

He responded his voice deeper than I remembered

"yes Jennifer?"

"I really like you"

He paused almost as if debating what to say

"r-really?"

"mhm do you like me?"

Once again silence

"yes"

That's all I remember of the dream but enough being freaked out I had stuff to do I looked at my phone

"I'll call him later I promise"

I thought climbing out the window.

Jack's Pov

It was 3 am and I was still selecting victims hoping to collect enough kidneys as so I could go see Jennifer again tonight without having to worry about skipping breakfast in the morning I was climbing the side of my next victims house but when I got to the window it was already open I peered inside like a cautionary child trying to sneak a cookie without catching its parents attention but what I saw threw me back a little there was a girl she wore a black and red striped hoodie it was pulled over her head her black hair hanging out the side of her hood she also wore a black skirt with red and black striped leggings as well as combat boots I couldn't tell very well what she was doing she must have felt my gaze because she turned around and I quickly ducked hanging onto the window sill I could now see the front of her she wore a Mask similar to mine but it was Black her eyes if she had any were shrouded by darkness she seemed to shrug it off and return to her work I quickly and quietly climbed into the room hiding in the darkest corner I saw her climb out the window after stuffing a small bag into her jacket and I went over to what was supposed to be my victim to see what she had been working on so intently to see a gaping hole in his chest where his heart should have been. She took his heart?! I'd have to look more into the matter later on I quickly grabbed the boy's kidneys and headed back to slender mansion to see if anyone had any info on this mysterious person.


	6. The Heart taker

Jack's pov

*back at slender mansion*

The Heart taker? Do they know the identity? Ben shook his head

"if they knew her identity they would have caught her by now"

"ok well continue reading the article"

" Suspect is thought to be female as reported by recent victim's brother whom saw her leaving the house she's extremely hostile and all residents should beware of a black haired female in a red and black stripped hoodie. Curfew has been changed from 9 o clock to 8 until further notice"

Right like a change in curfew is going to help

"Ben read the statement's please"

"I saw a female figured character with black hair retreating from my house I didn't know her and figured maybe my brother did but I was appalled by the sight that awaited my eye's He had a gaping hole in his chest where his heart would have been"

Ben looked back at me

"and you saw this chick?"

"yeah"

"lucky! She sounds cool"

"yeah….wait what's that little bit on the bottom"

"Citizens on and near Water lane are on high alert and should be extremely cautious"

Water Lane? Jennifer! I began heading for the door I had to protect her that was the street that she lived on!

"dude?! Where are you going?!"

"protect Jennifer!"

Ben probably rolled his eyes but I didn't care I quickly ran over to her house no cars where there go figure her dad was out drinking…again. I quickly climbed the side of the house sitting outside her window she was on the computer looking up something I moved slightly to the side to see her screen the Google search bar read blue mask no eyes and black hoodie the first search result my story I smiled and slowly opened her window climbing in while she was reading I closed the window as quiet as possible but alas there was a loud CLICK and with that she spun around in her chair….


	7. J-Jack!

Jennifer's pov

I was reading something about a boy named eyeless jack when I heard my window click and I spun around to see him I looked at the picture then back at him a few times before I let out a scream and jumped back kicking my chair at him He caught it and moved it slowly walking towards me I picked up a shoe throwing It at him heading for what I thought was the door but I didn't dare to lose him from my gaze I looked where his eye's should have been shit! He was closer than I thought I gasped when he ran at me I was against a wall and he was in front of me I heard his breathing and I looked away closing my eyes tight

"go ahead just kill me"

I expected to feel pain but I didn't something was caressing my face was it…his hand? I slowly pulled my courage together looking forward to see him calmly sitting there seemingly looking into my eyes then I heard that same deep voice from my dream

"J-Jennifer…I'm not going to hurt you"

"wha? How do you know my name? and why?"

He reached for something in his pocket once again I expected to get stabbed or something but he pulled out…a phone? He then picked up my phone and dialed a number it was Jack's he handed it back to me I looked where his eyes should be and somehow I saw fear I pressed the call button and I heard ringing in the room It was the phone in his hand's I was shocked could it be?...

"J-Jack?"

He slowly nodded and flinched when I brought my arms up I think he was afraid I would hurt him I quickly brought him into a hug knocking down his hood seeing his brunette hair I soon felt his arms wrap around me


End file.
